Strangers like Me
by Shana Heartfilia
Summary: A salmon haired infant lay nestled in a hallow of a tree, abandoned to face the elements alone. A mighty fire dragon discovers the human child and takes pity on him, raising him alongside his dragon kin. The kingdom begins the hunt to find the boy with the abilities of the ancient beasts, stopping at nothing to get their hands on his curse. Based roughly on Disney's Tarzan. AU.
1. Betrayal

**Hi everyone, thanks for clicking my story! **

*****Edited: Natsu's father's name will now be _Arata_ instead of Haru in order to avoid confusion with Rave Master.*****

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I do not own any characters from Fairy Tail, all rights belong solely to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Strangers like Me

Betrayal

The pounding of horses' hooves against the forest floor echoed through the wind, the very earth shaking as orders were shouted back and forth from the plated knights. Angry hollering alerted everyone in the vicinity to steer clear of the chaos unfolding on that harsh December night. Snow drifted lazily from the grey skyline, sticking to the underwood and foliage, masking the world in a white haze.

A woman panted heavily, her arms clinging desperately to a small bundle of blankets nestled protectively against her breast. Her bare feet sank deep into the snow, the skin turning nasty shades of blue and purple as her body tingled with the loss of feeling.

The young woman's rose hair billowed freely as the hood concealing her face caught the wind, revealing her beauty. Her tattered clothes offered her little protection from the unforgiving air she once cherished. The bundle began squirming against her chest, the wind tearing angrily against the thin fabric.

"Shhh, love. It will be alright. I'm right here." The woman cooed gently, staring lovingly at the small child twisted amongst the cloth. The young mother brushed her pale hand against the child's chilled skin, internally scrutinizing her inability to keep him warm.

"Find her! The king will have our heads should we return empty handed!" Enraged shouts rang out through the forest, signaling the necessity for her to continue through the pain and bite of the cold. Clinging to the child desperately, the woman continued running silently through the snow, careful to remain hidden and soundless.

Suddenly, the sound of a branch snapping reverberated through the wood. The woman gasped and lifted her foot from the twig, and glanced up frantically. The world seemed to go silent, the shouting quieted and the forest stilled; the calm before the storm.

"There! Restrain her!"

The woman burst into motion, her advanced agility pushing her faster and faster. She ignored the ache in her legs and scaled a fallen log, swiftly leading the cavalry through the most inconvenient path. She had a good lead on the men now, but she knew it wouldn't last forever.

She glanced down at her baby crying helplessly in her arms. She shut her dark eyes and whimpered softly, knowing full well what she needed to do. She leapt soundlessly onto a stone slanting towards the trunk of a massive oak, her hands shaking slightly. The young mother kissed the forehead of her infant as tears streamed down her pale flesh before gently placing him inside the tree hollow. She eyed him with love as she whispered in an ancient tongue, a light shining on the location she kissed his small forehead.

"This is my last gift to you, my son. Use it well and grow into a fine man…"

More shouting alerted her of the danger drawing closer and closer with each passing second. She turned swiftly, not looking back for fear her heart would break, and submerged her feet into the snow once again. She prayed wordlessly that her child would not cry. He had to stay hidden, for if the king learned of his new power, it would be him they would hunt.

"I've spotted her! Quickly, subdue the witch!"

She watched as fifty horses and their riders blasted through the foliage and continued to pursue her. Cursing under her breath, the woman dashed away, never to see the face of her child again.

The soldiers were hot on her tail, only fifty yards behind. She knew there wasn't much time left now, they would capture her and bring her before the tyrant of a king. The young woman felt her lungs heaving as the cold air burned with each coarse breath. The air turned to a misty fog as she exhaled.

She gasped suddenly and skidded to a halt. She was trapped. Nearly fifty feet below lay a small stream and pointed rocks, should she jump certain death was all that awaited her. She panted heavily and spun around to watch the taunting men approach her on horseback. Their cruel sneers caused anger to boil deep within her being.

"Looks like you're all out of luck, Sora."

The man at the front of the lineup stepped skillfully off his black steed, smirking devilishly at the battered woman. Sora still breathed heavily, but her charcoal eyes burned with rage and hatred.

"So, they sent you after me, did they? The irony amuses me."

Sora spat at the ground and held the silver haired male's eyes. His face softened slightly as he stepped forward, his arms opened.

"You brought this upon yourself. You know as well as I the consequences for dabbling in the dark arts. Your gift has made you a target, and as a knight and protector of King Faust, it is my sworn duty to carry out his will." Sora cackled darkly, her face contorting into a disbelieving expression.

"Oh, I know all about your duty. You chose to forsake your family for your precious rank and reputation with the King, Arata. Your honor has clearly abandoned you."

Sora glared at the man she once loved and only saw a hallowed shell, filled with nothing but material desires and impure motives. Arata's face turned dark as he stepped closer to the woman, his eyes seething with hatred.

"You know nothing of honor, witch. Hand over the gift to me or I shall execute you before the king!"

He trudged forward with an evil glint in his eyes, determination plastered to his cruel face. Just as he reached for her bruised wrist, his lover closed her eyes and whispered in a broken voice, catching him off guard.

"I loved you once, but your heart has blackened. You have succumbed to the darkness, and I can no longer protect you. My gift is lost, and your mission has failed."

Arata roared in rage as he watched his wife step back, her feet leaving the safety of the ledge. The knight rushed forward, slashing at the air, desperately clutching where her hands were mere seconds ago. He watched her body connect with the cold stone yards below, her once bright and beautiful face broken and motionless.

"No! No, no, no!"

The knight slammed his hands into the dirt roughly, his mind fuzzy with sadness and hatred. How could she betray him when his career was on the line? The witch had found escape through death, only to leave him with the consequences of her actions. Now he would have to find who the gift was passed to in order to carry out his majesty's command.

"Sir, orders?"

A footman stood behind Arata, anxiously awaiting their next move. The silver haired man stood and swiftly brought his plated fist to the unsuspecting man's face. The soldier doubled over in pain and lay on the ground yelping.

"Mount up. We must return to King Faust with the _unfortunate_ news of my wife's death." The men stiffened, but nodded and turned to their horses, readying for the long trek back to the castle. Arata turned once more to his wife's broken body, his cold calculating glare never leaving her expressionless face.

"Goodbye, Sora. You haven't won yet, love."

* * *

The wind howled bitterly against the wooden shelter the small infant sat nuzzled in. His salmon hair fluttered against the breeze, and his tiny hands shook with the chilled temperature. His forehead tingled with warmth from where his mother's lips pressed nearly two hours ago, but it was not enough to protect him from the elements.

His charcoal eyes watered helplessly, darting from tree to tree, looking for his protector. The child cried out in hunger and discomfort, his small screams going unheard in the lifeless forest. There was no one there to guide him, no one to take his hand.

The sun disappeared behind the mountains in the distance, the forest growing colder and more menacing with each passing second. The baby boy continued screaming, desperately seeking attention from any form of life.

As the child maintained his relentless blubbering, a massive shadow spiraled overhead. The beast circled thrice before slowly breaking through the trees to land directly in front of the infant. The ground shook as the mighty monster connected to the earth, snow falling from the dead forest.

A deafening roar thundered throughout the silent air, the very world seemed to shattered beneath its intensity. The baby boy ceased his crying and watched with wide eyes as a creature he'd never seen before stuck it's snout out towards him, inhaling and nearly pulling him into its nostrils.

The child laughed gleefully at the beast, reaching out and gripping onto its nose. The creature snorted and shook slightly, uncomfortable with the new sensation. The baby latched on and now laid entirely atop the scaly monster's face, grinning and laughing.

The dragon peered down at the tiny human child with sorrow and understanding. He exhaled, releasing steam through his snout, warming the child. The baby boy screamed in excitement before curling up on the warm dragon's snout.

"Who has forsaken you, small human? Are you left to die alone?"

The crimson dragon's voice bellowed forth from his fanged lips, yet the words held intense gentleness. The infant pressed his small face against the warm scales, yawning in the process.

"Perhaps you and I are no different, child."

The dragon closed his amber eyes, a toothy grin contorting his hardened face. The ruler of the forest, the divine being of flame, the destructive creature of legend—he went by many titles—made a decision to undertake a new name that day: guardian to the son of man.

The beast gently turned his face to the side, letting the infant slide from his snout onto his waiting palm. The dragon, Igneel, then flexed his colossal wings, the force shooting wind in all directions. With one stroke of his wings, Igneel sailed into the sky, the earth falling into nothingness beneath him.

The salmon haired boy lay snuggled in the dragon's warm palms, his massive talons encasing him safely. The pair soared over mountain peaks, deep ravines, and winding river bends. The child's home disappeared behind him like a forgotten memory, and the vast horizon sat before him, waiting to be explored.

Igneel circled over a wide mountain range, perching at one of the stony peaks. He overlooked a commodious valley, dragons of all shapes and sizes lay sleeping, nestled against the heated earth. The flame dragon raised his massive head and watched the sun peak over the mountains, shedding light into the elusive basin.

The child in his scaled palm lay sleeping, snoring quietly. Igneel ascended from his perch and sailed towards the ground where his clan rested. He landed with an earth shattering thud, alerting his mate to his arrival.

"Igneel, where have you been at this hour? I had half a mind to go search for you, you scatterbrained dragon!"

Igneel chortled at the ivory beauty reprimanding him, his eyes ignited in a warm flame. He sauntered forward, careful not to hurt the sleeping baby in his palm, and lowered his body next to his sky dragon, Grandine.

"I felt as though an old friend was in danger. I searched for the gifted one, stumbling upon an unexpected discovery instead."

Igneel held out his palm, the child sat sucking his tiny thumb. Grandine inhaled dramatically, her head whipping back and forth between Igneel and the small infant.

"Igneel, you can't be serious. You know we cannot interact with humans!"

Igneel shook his mighty head, his eyes closed as he spoke. "He has been blessed with the ability to comprehend our kind, Grandine. He has the gift of our magic flowing through his veins. He bears the mark as well."

Grandine's sharp canines poked the top of her massive, scaly lips, an incredulous expression plastered to her face. How could a small human infant bear the mark of the ancient dragon magic?

"Show me."

Igneel gently placed the boy's sleeping form onto the warm grass beneath him. He meticulously brought his talon to tear the tangled blanket free from the boy's tanned skin, revealing a crimson symbol on his right shoulder. Grandine shook her horned head in disbelief.

"So it is true. A truly unexpected turn of events seems to have transpired. Tell me, Igneel, what do you plan to do with him?"

Igneel glanced down at the child, his breathing slow and steady. Igneel's hardened eyes softened and appeared like lava churning. His answer seemed so obvious to him.

"I shall raise him as my son, our son. He shall walk amongst the dragons."

Grandine looked upon her mate with dejected eyes, and exhaled softly. She turned to peer at the child snoring at their feet.

"He cannot replace the son we lost, Igneel."

The massive flame dragon closed his flaming orbs and nodded slowly. He knew Grandine would assume as much, but could assure her that was never his intention.

"I know. But we can replace the parents he's lost. We are his lifeline now, his protectors."

Grandine softened as she watch the tiny boy smile in his sleep, his fragile hands swinging slightly as if reaching for something. "What are you going to call the child?"

Igneel raised his head and watched the clouds drift lazily in front of the smoldering morning sun. Birds soared on air currents and twirled skillfully in the breeze. Igneel turned his attention back on the small boy.

"Natsu. His name is Natsu."

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! I plan to update this soon! Please R&R!**


	2. We are the Same

**Holy cow, four views within the first hour of me posting the story! Such wonderful people! XD**

**Okay, so to clarify some confusion from the last chapter: **

**1) Haru is not from Rave Master in this story. Natsu's father just happens to be named Haru because I love that name ^^**

**2) Yes, some of the Fairy Tail members will appear in this story (just not as you might assume!)**

**3) The dragons' home will have vines and a more jungle-ish atmosphere. It's kind of like an oasis I suppose. The surrounding area will be more wooded **

**4) I highly recommend listening to Phil Collins whilst reading this story…**

* * *

Chapter Two

We are the Same

Igneel slept blissfully, completely unaware of anything other than his peaceful slumber. Little did he know a horrible force was barreling towards him, dead set on catching the mighty dragon during his most vulnerable state. Two charcoal eyes glinted dangerously from the shadows, sharp fangs flashed wickedly as the figure grinned.

"Fire Dragon's… ROAR!"

A blinding light erupted from the overgrowth several yards away from the oblivious dragon, intense heat and smoke soaring closer and closer to its target. The scorching flames erupted into an inferno of heat as it blasted into the dragon's crimson scales.

It hit harmlessly with a small 'poof'.

Igneel lazily opened an eye and peered down at the little demon grinning madly behind a large, twisting tree. Igneel huffed hot air through his fanged lips, sending a ring of smoke directly into the salmon haired youngster. The boy coughed madly and rolled out from behind the foliage, glaring daggers at his father.

"How'd you know I was there?"

Igneel rolled his large amber eyes, standing to face his adoptive son. "Because Natsu, you screamed your attack. You have little to no stealth skills, my boy."

Natsu crossed his arms and pouted like the stereotypical eight year old child he was. Igneel just watched his son's movements, marveling at how incredibly fast he was growing and maturing. His shaggy hair had grown to his shoulders, his muscular arms flexed from constant running and climbing, and his tattered cloth surrounding his nether regions was beginning to look a little too tight. Igneel would need to find him something larger to wear, and soon. This child was sprouting like a weed.

"Come here, son. Let me look at you."

Igneel opened his clawed palm, offering the boy a secure place to sit. Natsu's eyes sparkled as he sprinted jovially, closing the distance between the two in mere seconds. Natsu leapt onto Igneel's outstretched palm and waiting further instruction. Amusement danced behind the flame dragon's eyes.

"I think it's time we replaced this—" Igneel ruffled the boy's loincloth, "—before the ladies see something horrifying."

Natsu stared at his father incredulously, his toothy mouth hanging open like a fish. Igneel chortled, the vibrations reaching Natsu from where he sat. The gentle giant plopped his son back onto the soft earth, before standing himself; his large wings flexed with each movement, loosening his stiff muscles.

"Go on now, boy. I think I hear the other hatchlings frolicking about. You don't want to be left behind now, do you?"

Igneel raised his scaled brow and watched realization flash across Natsu's face. The pinkette glanced back at his father briefly, offering a large lopsided grin, before high tailing it into the wooded landscape surrounding Igneel's nesting ground, his salmon hair and scaled scarf billowing in the breeze as he ran.

"That boy is bound to get into trouble…"

Natsu danced along the trees, climbing nimbly over roots and leaping effortlessly from rock to rock. His body adapted rather well from the last eight years he'd spent in this magical oasis, learning quickly from the other dragons around him.

Natsu closed his eyes and chuckled heartily as he soared across the moist earth. In his blissfully unaware state, Natsu crashed into something solid and cold, knocking the child over in the process. He landed hard, his breath heaved out from his contracting lungs.

Natsu looked up innocently, only to be met with the cold, calculating stare of his adoptive mother. Her snowy scales glistened radiantly in the midmorning sun, giving her an air of added beauty. Natsu swallowed hesitantly, remaining motionless in front of her path.

"And where, child, are you off to in such a hurry?"

A low growl reverberated from her massive chest. Natsu just sat dumbly, no coherent words forming as his mind raced.

"Uhhh—"

"Natsu! There you are, loser. I was looking for you all morning!"

Natsu felt a scaly tail wrap around his midsection. He turned his pink head and saw his long-time friend, Gajeel grinning awkwardly at Grandine. Gajeel shot Natsu a 'let's get going' look before smiling back up at the ferocious sky dragon.

"Thanks for finding him, Grandine. Whelp, we should probably head off now…"

The iron dragon hatching propelled his wings downward and used the air to boost his speed as he sprinted away, bringing a disgruntled Natsu with him. Once the two youngsters were far enough away, Gajeel glared daggers at the small human boy.

"Are you stupid? You know how Grandine is. Did you want to become breakfast?"

Natsu laughed sadly, a look of disappointment plastered to his dirty face. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew Grandine never truly supported the idea of someone like him living amongst the dragon kind, but Natsu still considered her the closest thing to a mother he had.

"Yeah, I know. So are you and the guys doing anything fun?"

Natsu watched Gajeel sigh and shake his scaly onyx head, steam shooting from his horned nose. Natsu knew that look.

"Sorry, loser, but you don't have what it takes to hang out with us. You can't even run fast, how do you expect to keep up? Just imagine when our wings grow stronger and we can fly. You need to know your place, Natsu."

Gajeel turned, his long spiked tail trailing behind him as he walked away from the dejected boy. He called loudly over his shoulder, making Natsu internally scream.

"Why don't you go hang out with Wendy? She's probably more your style considering she hasn't left the hatching grounds yet."

Natsu grunted in frustration and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He was tired of being treated differently because he was missing a few scales, he was still part of the clan. Igneel told him so every day. Natsu opened his eyes, and raised his head, a new found confidence coursing through his boiling veins. He took off running, chasing his coldhearted friend.

"Yo, Gajeel! Where you been? We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

Two dragon hatchlings turned and watched as Gajeel meandered out of the vegetation. The dragon who called out to him was brightly colored, his ivory scales reflecting and sparkling in the sun. What looked like long, glistening white feathers branched from his mane and chin.

The second hatchling stood back beneath the shadows of a nearby tree, his shiny onyx skin shimmered beneath the darkness. Cherry red eyes watched Gajeel's every move with respect and admiration.

"Sting, Rogue sorry I'm late. I had a little pest control problem, but everything's taken care of now."

Gajeel stepped forward, his size almost doubling the younger hatchlings. Just as the iron dragon was about to speak again, something soft and warm rammed into his side, effectively throwing him to the ground.

"What the hell?"

Gajeel roared and flipped himself over, staring ominously at the boy nestled on the rocky ground beneath his feet. The other hatchlings began groaning and flapping their wings in distress over the arrival of the human.

"Oh, come on Gajeel! The flame-head can't stay here! Get him away!"

Gajeel looked at his two underlings nervously, then back to the hopeful child at his feet. He groaned and rolled his eyes, wrapping his tail around Natsu like he did earlier that morning. He dragged the struggling boy a few yards away, just out of ear shot of the two dragons, and dropped him roughly to the floor.

"Look pyro, didn't I tell you earlier you aren't cut out for this group?"

Natsu stared down at the ground, twiddling his muddied fingers. "Yeah, but I was hoping since I caught up with you that you'd reconsider."

Gajeel's expression remained hardened, but an idea sprouted within his wicked little mind. "Okay, loser. I'll let you hang out with us."

Natsu's eyes twinkled with excitement and disbelief. "Really?"

Gajeel stood firm and narrowed his crimson eyes. "Yeah, but only if you can pull off one little stunt. Think of it as a 'right-of-passage'."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding, willing to go to any extent if it meant he would finally earn acceptance. Gajeel's eyes glinted mischievously, a plan unfolding. He just needed to pick something so ridiculous the boy would have no choice but to return to the hatchery.

"The boys and I were feeling a bit hungry. I need you to go hunting for me, Natsu."

The salmon haired youth scrunched his face in confusion. Hunting? What on earth could they possibly want him to hunt?

"And what exactly am I looking for?"

Gajeel chuckled dangerously, his eyes glinting with malice. The iron dragon raised his talons and pointed off into the distance. Natsu followed the direction in which Gajeel motioned with his eyes, only for his breath to catch in his throat. Gajeel was pointing to the forbidden sector of forest that hatchlings were never to set foot it.

"An exceed."

Natsu turned and faced his friend in disbelief. The exceeds were a powerful race of winged sabers with claws and fangs as viscous as any mortal weapon. They resided in the more mountainous regions within the dragon sanctuary, and for the most part, they kept to themselves. However, a fully grown exceed could easily overpower a dragon hatchling.

Gajeel heard Natsu suck in a shaky breath. The iron hatchling chuckled and turned to where his human companion stood.

"How about you just run on home, and we forget this whole thin—"

When Gajeel turned, the boy had already taken off running in the direction of the rocky fortress. He descended the rocks with ease and swung from tree limb to tree limb.

"Oi, Natsu! I was just joking! Come back before you get yourself killed!"

Gajeel hollered uselessly after the reseeding figure of the brash pinkette. Natsu was going to prove his worth to these dragons, if it was the last thing he ever did.

He drew nearer and nearer with each footstep, his feet pounding away at the moist earth. Natsu scaled a lofty tree, its trunk covered in slick moss, and stood on a particularly high branch to get a better view of his objective. He was only fifty feet away from the edge of the valley were the fearsome beasts dwelled.

He grasped a swaying vine and jumped from the branch, descending the tree and landing effortlessly on a rocky ledge. He continued his ascent, gripping rough stone in his hands as he heaved himself higher. With one final effort, Natsu rolled over onto a flat plateau and steadied his rapid breathing. He had entered exceed territory.

The child stood silently, and noted his surroundings. He noticed a sharp, broken branch laying a few yards away and grabbed hold of it securely. He then continued his weary journey farther into this new, ominous place.

A waterfall could be heard somewhere nearby as Natsu stepped cautiously around the rocky landscape. He pressed forward, stopping momentarily to examine a small animal track left in the mud. Blood droplets surrounded the tiny indenture of earth, indicating it was already wounded. Natsu took this as a good sign and followed the footprints.

The prints led the determined lad into a labyrinth of stone as he ventured deeper into the rocky mountainside. After nearly ten minutes of searching, the boy happened upon a clearing where he noticed a brawl unfolding.

An azure exceed cub sat hunched on its back legs, hissing menacingly. Blood pooled around its front paw, a deep gash nearly reaching the bone ailing it. The attacker stalked the helpless cub from the shadows, its claws stained in the blood of its prey. A low growling sound resonated from its throat, and its fangs bared dangerously.

Natsu stared at the larger vermillion exceed as it started closing the distance between the two felines. Without thinking, the boy shot forward, propelling himself between the defenseless cub and the enraged saber.

The startled beast took a step back before hissing and continuing its advance towards its newest target. Natsu hissed back at the beast, waving his branch forward. He ignited the wood using his unique gift, hoping to gain the upper hand on the pissed off pussycat.

To his dismay, the feline didn't falter, but instead appeared more enraged. Natsu yelled in aggression and lurched forward, his flaming spear directed at the exceed's heart. The saber growled and jumped to meet his thrust, batting the branch away with ease. Natsu rolled to the ground, barely avoiding the tangle of claws that slashed at his head.

He exploded his arms and hands into flames, the heat licking the vegetation surrounding the area. The exceed pounced again, nicking the boy's tanned chest, blood dripping from the wound. Natsu cried out in agony, but quickly directed his attention back on the fight.

He punched at the beast, successfully knocking it to the ground, its fur singed and smoking. The saber hissed menacingly before pouncing on the boy again, dragging him off a rocky ledge onto the hard stone ten feet below. Natsu landed hard and felt the air explode from his lungs. He coughed and tried to regain his bearings.

The exceed wasted no time in continuing its assault, slashing outwards with precise strikes. Natsu yelled in anger before jumping up the slippery rock wall they had fallen from moments before. He hoisted himself up and glanced around frantically. His eyes landed on the sharpened branch and lunged for it.

The winged saber ascended the ledge with ease and flew at Natsu as his back was turned to retrieve his spear. He flipped onto his back just as the exceed connected with his weapon. The beast hollered out in pain before growing limp against the sharpened branch.

Natsu panted heavily, his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode in his chest. The exhausted boy pushed the dead beast off of his sweating body and recline against the cold earth.

Natsu heard a small whimpering noise from somewhere behind him. He pushed himself onto his elbows and turned to see the azure exceed limping closer to him. The cub's eyes held intense fear and uncertainty as he drew closer. Natsu opened his arms and allowed the tiny exceed to snuggle against his injured chest.

Just as the pair began to regain their breathing, a massive wind shook the entirety of the mountainside. Natsu glanced upward and saw his mother approaching, anger burning in her cold, cobalt eyes. Gajeel and the other hatchlings stood dejectedly behind the sky beast, their downcast eyes alerting Natsu to how serious the situation was.

"What do you think you are doing, human child?"

The air shook with her thunderous voice. Natsu shrunk lower, averting his gaze from the fuming dragon.

"I was hunting."

Grandine cackled darkly, her unforgiving eyes drifting over to the dead exceed. "You have broken the rules we set in place. You endangered yourself for such a petty reason, Natsu! You will never be one of us with the way you act!"

The dragon huffed and turned her back, indicating it was time to leave. Natsu saw Gajeel stare disbelievingly at the deceased exceed, his eyes all but bugging out of his iron skull.

The human youth picked up the injured cub delicately in his arms and followed his adoptive mother back towards his home in the dragon oasis. Not a single word was spoken the entire flight back.

* * *

Natsu cleansed the azure saber's paw, taking great care not to injury the already weakened exceed. It purred appreciatively against his bare legs, and rested its head comfortably on his lap.

"You're a happy little thing, aren't you?" Natsu asked the sleeping cub, absentmindedly running his fingers through its fuzzy fur.

"I suppose that's what I should call you then. Happy!" Natsu laughed and continued petting the beast while staring up at the stars. His mind wandered to his mother and her cold actions directed at him. The youth sighed and hung his head in shame and disappointment.

"Why such a sour face, my boy?"

Natsu turned to see his father approaching the little ledge that he currently reclined at, his feet dangling over the edge. The pinkette sighed and averted his gaze from his father.

"Why am I so different?"

Igneel snorted in response as he settled himself beside his young human. "What has you asking such a question all of the sudden?" Natsu glanced at Igneel and shook his head, his salmon hair blowing against his face. He spoke softly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Grandine doesn't think I belong here. And maybe she's right. Everything about me is different than you." Igneel curled his tail around his son and the sleeping exceed. He exhaled through his nostrils, smoke billowing into the breeze.

"My son, perhaps you should gaze deeper than just the outer shell. What makes us who we are is not what form we take, but what we do with the gifts we have been given."

Igneel turned his colossal head, peering down at the child. "And you have more fighting spirit than any dragon I've ever met. You _are_ one of us, and I will teach you how to utilize your gift. My son, you are a dragon."

Natsu peered up at the flame dragon, contentment washing over him at his father's words. The boy smiled earnestly and chuckled softly.

"I guess I'll just have to prove that to Grandine."

Igneel's hardened face contorted upward, his sharp teeth shining in the moonlight as he laughed softly. "There is plenty of time for that, my boy. She will watch you transform into the best dragon this side of Fiore has ever seen."

And as the years passed, Grandine did begin to see a change in the once scatterbrained youngster her mate brought home twenty years before. A man equal to a true dragon now stood before her. And boy, was he a hand full.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two! This was more of a filler chapter.**

**Two updates in one day, wow I have too much time. Actually that's a lie. I should be doing summer homework that's due in three days, but instead I spend my time procrastinating and writing fictional stories. Go me. **

**Next update should be fairly soon because, you know, I have stuff to do which means I'll write instead of actually being productive. **


	3. The Journey Begins

**Konichiwa, mina! Thanks for reviewing on the previous chapters, I love you all! True to my word, I am updating quickly again. **

**This chapter will focus on Lucy as she makes her way to the uncharted territory which is Natsu's home. This will differentiate from the movie because originally, the female protagonist's backstory was never disclosed. **

**In addition, I realize that Hargeon is in Fiore, but for the sake of this story it's going to be part of the neighboring nation of Bosco. I also apologize for any OOC scenes with Jude. Enjoy!**

*****Edited: I changed Natsu's father's name to _Arata_ instead of Haru in order to avoid confusion with Rave Master!*****

* * *

Chapter Three

The Journey Begins

The harbor of the ocean side city of Hargeon bustled with activity early on a crisp April morning—ships docked and unloaded foreign treasures, the shouts of greasy crew men floated through the air, and high society matrons drifted about, seeking other upper class aristocracy as they departed substantial seafaring vessels.

Amidst the chaos of the port, one small child bobbed through the crowd, excitement gleaming behind her chestnut brown eyes. Golden tresses billowed across her pale face as the ocean wind brushed against her skin. Her vision danced from countless massive ships as she searched for a certain individual's long awaited arrival.

Her baby blue dress indicated she was of higher social standing, the cloth being woven from the finest of silken thread. The ever watchful eye of her assigned guardian alerted onlookers that this tiny child was of noble birth.

"Do not stray too far from me, Miss Lucy. It is easy to lose one's way amongst the filth these ships carry in."

The child giggled and nodded her fair-haired head at the adult male standing guard over her. His impeccably dressed attire and refined mannerisms secured him the position within the Heartfilia household as the head of the security task force. His unrivaled loyalty to the family earned him respect and an honorable reputation amongst the nobility.

"Yes, Loke. But, please do try and hurry. He should be here at any moment!"

Lucy gripped the amber haired man by the sleeve and hauled him along, growing ever closer to the ships drifting in the crystal clear waters. The man laughed at the child's antics, but humored her, allowing himself to be thrust forward. Lucy bubbled with anticipation as she weaved the pair through oncoming hordes of people departing the port.

She ceased her movement as they reached the railing separating the ocean vessels from the stone walkway. Lucy darted her head back and forth, her pale hair whipping her face in the process, and bit her quivering lip. Where was he?

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

The petite girl turned and squealed in delight as two strong arms lifted her from the ground, spinning her through the air. Her golden locks fanned out around her as the sky twirled about.

"Daddy! You're here!"

The burly blonde man laughed boisterously as he brought his squirming daughter into a monstrous bear hug. The jovial child closed her expressive eyes and inhaled her father's scent, remembering how much she missed his warm embrace.

"Oh princess, I've missed you more than the stars themselves! And Loke! You're looking dashing as usual."

Jude placed his daughter back on the moist stone as he turned his attention to Loke. The young chaperone nudged his spectacles farther up his nose and grinned sheepishly.

"It's wonderful to have you back, Professor. Miss Lucy was beginning to drive the entire household absolutely psychotic without you here."

Lucy pouted at the older man, jutting her plump lip out and averting her eyes. Jude gazed lovingly at his daughter, marveling at how tall she had become. He brought his large hand to rest atop her silken locks, ruffling the soft curls as Lucy squirmed beneath his touch.

"I imagine she was quite the handful. Well come now, we mustn't dawdle here. I have much to share with you about my expedition."

Lucy gasped and grinned animatedly up at the enthused man. She clutched her father's hand in her own small fingers and began bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, really father? Did you find any dragons this time? Were they as big as the legends?"

Jude chuckled warmly as he gazed down at his beautiful daughter. He couldn't help but think how much she resembled his late wife. He tugged little Lucy's hand forward as he turned to exit the port, dragging some of his luggage behind him as well.

"Calm down, princess. I shall share my adventures with you as soon as we return to the estate! You can be a good girl and wait that long, can't you?"

Lucy sighed dramatically, rolling her lovely eyes in irritation. She nodded her head reluctantly while Loke gathered the remaining suitcases and supplies from Jude's expedition. The unique group turned and began swerving through the midmorning mass of people, eventually reaching the awaiting carriage destined for the Heartfilia grand estate.

Jude sang and entertained his adolescent daughter for the entirety of the journey home. In all seven years Lucy had walked the earth, no one—not even Loke—could make her smile as wide as her doting father could.

Nearly thirty minutes passed before the horse-drawn carriage reached the excessive estate, pulling its passengers through the massive gardens and over the cobblestone walkway, until they finally halted at the front of the colossal piece of Victorian architecture.

Servants rushed out to unpack the multitude of items strapped to the carriage whilst Lucy and her chuckling father sauntered through the grand front doors. Lucy practically dragged her father into the illustrious sitting room, pulling him straight for the leather couch.

She sat quickly, looking expectantly at her father to follow her example. Jude smiled warmly as he reclined into the sofa, eyeing his hyper daughter as she buzzed with excitement. Lucy sat with her hands folded delicately on her lap and her back pencil straight, trying to appear more mature for her father.

"Go on, Father. Tell me all about your expedition! Did you find the dragons in Pergrande?"

Jude chuckled softly as he placed his palm on Lucy's pale head. Jude Heartfilia was a renowned draconologist, devoting his life to the study of all species of dragons and their flight, behavioral, and mating patterns. As one of the few living beings with the power to wield and produce magical essence, dragons were often misunderstood, and in turn destroyed out of human fear. Legend claims that these monstrous beasts have the ability to bestow the gift of sight into the comprehension and utilization of their magic, granting mortals their attributes.

As a draconologist, Jude traveled across all of Bosco and into other continents in Earthland in search of the reptilian creatures. His most recent exploits had him drifting through the baron deserts and mountainous landscapes of Pergrande in search of the beasts of legend.

"I gained many insights into the world of the dragons, Lucy. My assistants and I found ancient caves with details of a dragon oasis hidden away within the mountains. Unfortunately, it appears dragons have long since disappeared from Pergrande."

Lucy listened to her father with wide eyes as he recollected his fascinating journey from the weeks before. The blonde girl had taken after her father and his love for the mythical creatures that were once prevalent in this now anti-magic world.

Lucy watched as her father pulled out his black leather-bound notebook with all his scientific findings to show her sketches of the caves he found in Pergrande. Lucy gazed on the writing with fascination and curiosity.

"I think I have just about uncovered the mystery behind the dragons, Lucy. I am so unbearably close now to pinpointing their nesting grounds!" Jude's eyes ignited in excitement and pride as he discussed his newest findings with his ever-interested daughter.

The night carried on with jubilation at the return of the Professor; a grand feast was prepared and countless laughs were shared. The night couldn't be more perfect. However, Lucy noticed something disastrous about her father that night after dinner.

Jude excused himself from the table and meandered towards his personal study on the second floor of the impressive household. Being at the age where curiosity blossomed, Lucy tiptoed after her beloved father. She slowly peered around the closed glass doors of his study, her petite hands resting delicately on the doorframe.

Lucy watched as her father coughed and heaved heavily into his handkerchief, his back trembling violently at the motion. The girl's chocolate eyes widened in fear as she saw the glossy crimson liquid drip ominously from her father's lips, staining the white cloth permanently. Her tiny hands shook as she covered her mouth in horror and shock.

"Papa!"

Lucy screamed in fear as she watched her father stumble forward, trying desperately to catch himself by placing his pale hands on his desk. His knees buckled beneath him as he came smashing to the ground.

"Someone, help him! Papa!"

Lucy's wailing alerted the staff of the house, and they came rushing to their employer's side. Loke clutched the weeping Lucy tightly in his arms, shielding her from the sight of her fallen father. Tears rushed down her pale skin, her eyes swollen and enflamed.

That night, Lucy lost the only family she had left. He was destroyed by an infection he contracted from drinking contaminated waters whilst in Pergrande. His disappearance now left a massive whole in the young Lucy's heart.

The dejected child watched as her father was buried a few days later, his grave resting next to Layla's in their personal gardens. Dragon lilies surrounded her parents, acting as guardians to their eternal slumber. Lucy sobbed in silence as the ceremony was carried out, her mind drifting to the memories of her father's embrace as rain fell to the moist earth.

The blonde child ducked away as unknown visitors mingled after the service, their conversations revolving around petty sorrow and fake sadness. Lucy sauntered into her father's study, soaking in his presence that still lingered within the confines of the space.

Lucy brushed her hands across the bookshelves and the globe resting in the rear of the room, tears glistening down her rosy cheeks. Her hand tarried over a small black, leather-bound notebook sitting on her father's desk. She sniffled quietly and brushed her golden hair softly behind her ears before gently grasping the book in her thin fingers.

She sank to the floor, flipping through her father's life work as thunder reverberated throughout the dark manor. The sniveling child turned over the last page her father had touched on the night of his death. Lucy's watery eyes drifted over his elegant writing, stopping on the last word he had engraved on the page. The word 'Magnolia' stood out in all caps with black ink encircling it like her father wanted the word to catch her attention.

Lucy stared wide eyed at the clue her father left her. This was the answer to everything her father researched. The dragons were in Magnolia, Fiore.

The crying girl wiped her tears away, a new found determination and resolve burning within the fabrication of her being. Lucy stood and walked to the study's window overlooking the gardens. She peered down at her mother and father's graves with a small smile on her heartbroken face. Lucy Heartfilia decided on that day, that she would continue her father's work and find the dragons.

* * *

~11 Years Later~

"Oh, I am so late! The boat's going to leave without me!"

Lucy Heartfilia grasped the folds of her lavender dress as she sprinted across the wet cobblestone streets leading to the docks. A large, russet leather suitcase swung in her right arm as she pounded away at the earth. Her breath came out desperate and hungry, and her face flushed from the exertion of dashing.

Lucy skidded down an alley quickly, nearly smashing into some barrels in her clumsiness. She continued running desperately, until she finally saw the white sails of the vessel that would take her to Fiore. A large smile broke out on her breathtaking face.

The slender blonde ran as fast as her legs could carry her in all her layers of clothes. She never understood why these horribly complicated dresses were considered stylish, but she was a noble woman by birth, meaning discomfort came naturally for the price of making a statement. Lucy made a mental note to burn this dress once she got to Fiore and could wear something more practical.

"Oi, Lucy! Erza and I have been looking for you everywhere! I can't believe you're late to your own expedition."

Lucy halted her running and looked over her shoulder, watching as her friend Gray Fullbuster pushed through the crowd. Lucy grinned widely and turned to meet him.

"A lady is never late. You're just early."

Gray rolled his eyes as his longtime companion walked closer. Once she was near enough, Lucy struggled silently as she heaved her massive suitcase into her arms.

"Whoa, what are you doing with tha—"

Lucy shoved her bags into Gray's arms and sighed in relief. She stretched her sore muscles and chuckled at her exhibitionist friend's obvious discomfort.

"Well, we should probably get going then, shall we? Wouldn't want Erza to find us dawdling here."

Lucy turned back towards the enormous naval ship as it swayed back and forth in the churning waters. The teenager meandered up the wooden plank that allowed easy access onto the monstrous vessel. Crew members shouted back and forth to one another, loading up supplies and throwing ropes about. Lucy just stood in amazement at all the new sights and activities unfolding before her.

"Ah, Lucy. There you are."

Lucy swiveled around to see her scarlet haired female confidante striding towards her with Gray in tow. Looks like the whole gangs here. Lucy beamed up at the woman, grasping her hands with her own.

"Oh, Erza! It's finally happening! We're finally leaving for Fiore."

Erza returned the warm gesture and smiled contentedly along with her friend. Lucy was glad to have her two best friends accompanying her on the adventure. Without them, she wasn't sure she'd have the courage to carry out her father's mission.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we shall be departing soon, Miss Heartfilia. I suggest you and your party move to the sleeping quarters while we prepare to weigh anchor."

The blonde teen turned to face a man with striking cobalt locks swaying gently over his dark eyes. A bizarre crimson tattoo lay etched into the right side of his attractive face. Lucy nodded quickly at the man. "Of course, we wouldn't want to be a hindrance to the crew. Thank you, mister—"

"I am Jellal Fernandez, captain of the _Crime Sorcière_."

Lucy smiled and inclined her head slightly in respect before turning to her companions to see if they were ready to move from the main deck. Lucy had to blink her eyes in surprise as she turned to find Erza's face dusted with rose coloring. She'd have to interrogate her about that later.

"Well it was a pleasure, Captain Fernandez. We shall take our leave now."

Lucy and Gray grabbed their luggage and followed the captain's suggestion to move inside while Erza slowly followed behind. Lucy looked back briefly to see her friend trip slightly on the rough wooden exterior of the ship, only to be caught by the captain himself. The pair held each other's eyes fleetingly, an instant shock of electricity burning through their veins.

Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly, earning her the attention of both flustered young adults. Erza quickly regained her hardened exterior and straightened out her back, brushing invisible dust from her skirts before rejoining Lucy with her head held high. The blonde teen giggled at her friend's current internal struggle. Erza was cute when she was in love.

Deciding not to mention anything about what she witnessed, Lucy and Erza regrouped with Gray inside the sleeping chambers. The three teens got themselves situated inside the compartment while the deck bustled with activity. After a moment, Lucy could tell the boat was gliding across the open ocean, indicating her journey had just begun.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Lucy silently left the chambers while Erza and Gray argued over Gray's clothes disappearing. She walked out onto the deck and watched the waves crash against the side of the ship, sending sprays of saltwater into the moist air.

"Excuse me, Miss Heartfilia. I don't believe we've had the chance to meet in person."

The hair on the back of Lucy's neck stood up as she heard a voice dripping with venom call out from behind her. She turned her head quickly, her golden tresses billowing into the ocean air. A middle aged man with silver hair and blood red eyes sneered down at her, and Lucy felt her blood run cold. She forced a smile on her face as she turned to face the chilling man.

"Please forgive me, but who are you exactly?"

The man laughed darkly for a moment, his eyes never leaving Lucy's strained face. He extended his hand and bowed slightly towards the blonde.

"I am the man you hired to protect you during your expedition, or have you forgotten already, milady?"

Lucy swallowed roughly, unease churning her stomach as she locked eyes with the ominous man. She didn't recall ever hiring someone like him, but it could have easily slipped her mind. She had been incredibly busy with the preparations for the voyage.

"And how shall I address you?"

The man's crimson eyes glinted dangerously as he smiled, his lips curling viscously around his sharp teeth.

"Arata is fine, milady."

* * *

***Gasp* Oh no, it's Arata! I hope you all enjoyed this! Don't get mad at me for not following the movie exactly, okay? Pretty please? I thought I wouldn't include Lucy's father throughout the whole story unlike Jane's father. It just makes more sense if Erza and Gray go with instead.**

** Okay, another update should be soon. Senior year starts for me Monday so I'll be pretty busy, but not busy enough to stop writing!**

***OKAY THIS IS MY THIRD TIME TRYING TO POST THIS! It keeps glitching D:***


End file.
